Werewolf
by sultana x
Summary: Hermione and Bill work together, live together and basically do everything together. They're totally into eachother. Passions are high. M for sexual content and language.
1. Potions at 4 am

He was headstrong, handsome and completely charming

**Potions at 4 a.m.**

He was headstrong, handsome and completely charming. With a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and arrestingly hazel eyes. His fine features were only enhanced by the scarring caused by a bloodthirsty maniac during battle. While some were afraid of him, she was only attracted to the argumentative wizard.

She couldn't ever admit it to him though; it would only make things between them awkward. She wasn't sure that the sexual tension she felt between them was felt by him; she wasn't keen on being turned down. They were close; they worked together, lived together, and did most things together.

Hermione hated repeating clichés but one rang somewhat true. She didn't want to be with him if it would eventually ruin their friendship. But, she mused, what if we stayed together forever? She scolded herself for thinking along those lines. She knew it probably wouldn't happen.

As if thinking of him had somehow summoned him, he walked shirtless out of his bedroom. She couldn't help staring and his statuesque body, while Ron had been tall and skinny, Bill was broad shouldered, muscles ran down his arms. His perfectly lined chest taunted her, teased her, invited her to touch him. She inwardly groaned, couldn't he have at least put on a shirt?

To stop this line of thinking, she moved her eyes away from his sculpted chest and looked, instead, at his legs. Big mistake. His legs were as muscled as his arms. Her gaze involuntarily rose to his blue boxers, and she immediately wished she hadn't looked. She was getting rather damp, and not enjoying it one bit.

Hermione focused her attention on the potion she was brewing for Bill; it was an advanced version of the wolf's bane potion. Since Hermione was now potion's professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had many tools to use. The potion was her own invention, and it stopped Bill transforming into a wolf.

The only proof of Grayback's attack were the scars and that he preferred his meat raw. Oh, and that he growled when angry. But Hermione wasn't sure that that hadn't been like that before the attack. Bill was teaching Charms and was head of Gryffindor house.

The potion glowed a reddish gold, which meant that it was almost ready. She'd been up all night, fantasizing about Bill while brewing the potion. Bill had a deep voice that sounded like a growl, while his situation caused Fleur to ditch him; it only attracted Hermione to him more.

"Granger," he growled, and at that moment Hermione knew he was pissed, he only called her Granger when he was pissed. "Would you mind telling me why you're brewing my potion at 4 a.m. when the full moon was yesterday?"

She sighed, he really was good looking. His hair wasn't fiery red like Ron and Ginny's, it was more of a soft auburn colour. He let it grow to his shoulders and his hair was so soft that it practically invited her hands to run through it.

"Bill, I know you would have transformed yesterday, but I like to make things in advance. This stuff never expires, so it will be OK if you have it anytime."

He raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, fine, I know it never expires. I have been in the storage cupboard too; you're not the only one. I happened to see that there was enough of this stuff to last me a few months. Why are you making it again? At this time of night?"

Hermione thought on her feet, he couldn't know the real answer. She was making it because she was bored and because making it made her feel somewhat closer to Bill.

"Ermm… well, I need to teach it to my Advanced Potions class." She looked proud of herself at this brilliant invention. Bill chuckled. "Granger, you do know that school starts in September and we are now in July, don't you?"

She flushed a deep red. "I don't know. I had nothing better to do, so I made more. It never hurts."

Bill looked at her face wearily. "Hermione, you look exhausted. You really should get into bed."

Hermione knew that even if she did get into bed, she wouldn't have been able to sleep. Her mind was too busy thinking about the handsome wizard who was in the same dorm that she was in. Dumbledore had been one dormitory short, so he'd asked them if they minded sharing the same one. They both had different bedrooms but they had to share an enormous bathroom, living room and kitchen. Neither Hermione nor Bill had minded.

Bill sat down on the sofa beside her. She could feel the heat that his body was emitting; she longed to be engulfed in it. Bill seemed resigned to the fact that he couldn't get her into bed, so he got up to go to the kitchen. As he got up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up with him.

By accident or by design he pulled her into his body. Hermione wasn't exceptionally tall and she wasn't particularly wide either. Bill totally framed her body; Hermione could feel his heart those few moments when neither had been able to pull away. Hermione looked flushed but Bill just grinned.

"Enough." He said, grinning, "I don't want you to die of exhaustion; your students would hunt me down." Hermione was, by far, the best Potions professor that the students had ever had. She encouraged all the students, and if they couldn't grasp the concept, she wouldn't yell, she would calmly coax them encouragingly. No student of Hermione's was getting below an E in Potions.

"Imagine if you died, and the students had to learn from Snape again. They wouldn't be happy at all. They would hunt me down like a dog." Hermione giggled, actually giggled. Bill's eyes brightened at the sound.

They were having something almost like a moment when they heard a knock at their portrait door. Hermione went to get it. "Who is it?" She called out. "It's Draco, Hermione, open up."

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she opened up the portrait to let him in. She was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and short shorts, and didn't usually greet people in dressed like that, but it was 4 a.m. and she really couldn't care less.

Draco barged in, like he owned the place. "Hey, Bill, why are you guys up so late?" His eyes shot between them and he seemed to make a connection. His mouth made an almost comical 'O' shape. "Are you guys doing it?" He asked them. Hermione flushed a deep red, but Bill chuckled and came to the rescue.

"You know, man, I wish we were, but no such luck. I think she only sticks with me because she enjoys outsmarting me." His tone was teasing, but his eyes, when they met Hermione's own were intense, as if he was evaluating the effect of his words on Hermione.

Draco merely shrugged. "I only came to talk to Bill about some rowdy Gryffindors who seem to have attacked my students." Hermione and Bill grinned. "I do hope that none of your students were hurt too badly." Bill's tone was teasing.

Draco was grinning too, "No, they weren't, but one can't speak without farting and the other pisses himself when he sees grass. I easily reversed these curse, but I promised some very _influential _parents that I'd make sure those who did that to them were punished."

"I'm sure your students weren't completely blameless, though, were they?" Bill asked.

"They weren't, and I've given them detention with Granger," He turned to face Hermione, "I know you were pissed when I went through all your supplies and messed them up, so I decided to give you some snobby kids to help you straighten them out."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes. Bill asked Draco, "Do you know who cursed them? I know the 'piss when he sees grass' curse came from, I taught it to him myself." Bill looked proud. "That's Ginny and Neville's kid, Terry. I can reasonably bet that the 'fart when he talks' is Lavender and Ron's kid, Sarah. Was there anyone else involved?"

Draco looked impressed that Bill had known all this, "No, it was just them. The Slytherins that I gave to Hermione are Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle's kid, Tom, and Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott's kid, Avery." Hermione groaned.

"I know I'm not supposed to have favorites, but those two are my least favorite fifth year's around." Draco winked at her, "You know I always try and please you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, very mature, Granger, is that what you do to your students? No wonder they think you're such fun. By the way, I walked in on a Slytherin jacking off the other day, guess whose picture it was to? Yours, my dear Hermione, care to know who it was?" Hermione looked almost green, Draco continued shamelessly, "It was Joel Lestrange" Draco giggled. He'd been going in to the bathroom to jack off himself and was extremely disturbed to see the arrogantly handsome seventh year in there. Draco had walked out, pretending he hadn't seen anything, but Joel had been giving Draco some very odd looks.

"Well, while I'm here, I might as well stay till morning. You were in the kitchen when I came in, Bill, can you make whatever you were making for me too?" Hermione and Bill shared an exasperated look, but neither minded, Draco was a hilarious guest, and if he left Hermione might not be able to keep her attraction to Bill a secret. Bill grinned that heart-melting grin of his, and went to the kitchen to make some more peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Draco took Bill's unoccupied seat on the couch; he looked interestedly at the potion. "I thought the full moon was yesterday." Hermione sighed and looked at her best friend. "I know, but I needed to take my mind off of stuff…" She trailed off and looked at Bill, almost longingly.

"You obviously like him, I can see that. I mean, he's totally gorgeous, if he wasn't so obviously into you I would try to nab him for myself." Hermione sighed again, "Draco, he's as into me as he is to you. Basically, not much. I know you want to make me feel better but it's OK, I can accept it."

"Granger, he is into you, anyone can see that. Even someone who isn't as brilliantly perspective as I am." She only rolled her eyes at him. "Ever so modest, Drakie." She deliberately used the nickname she knew he hated.

He was spared from answering because Bill walked into the room, tray floating in front of him, laden with sandwiches.

He looked gorgeous, as always, Hermione groaned, it was going to be a long night.


	2. Bill muses

Damn it

Damn it. Draco was snoring like a jackhammer. Hermione inwardly groaned. Bill and Draco had both fallen asleep, again Hermione had nothing to do.

She tried to sleep on the couch, next to Bill but couldn't because of Draco's insufferable snoring. She grabbed her wand and cast a silencing charm on him. His snoring immediately stopped. Hermione actually smiled.

Now that the room was silent, she could finally get to sleep. No, she couldn't, she was uncomfortable. She fidgeted around a while until she found an amazing position. What her sleepy mind couldn't know was that her lovely position involved her head on Bill's lap. Unknowingly, she fell asleep.

Bill woke up as soon as she laid her head on his lap. He cursed his enhanced sensory skills. He immediately stopped cursing when he saw who was on his lap.

Hermione looked like a baby, she was curled up in a ball and (he couldn't believe this) had her thumb in her mouth. Bill chuckled lovingly. She really was very petite, her attitude wouldn't have anyone believe that, but she was dwarfed by most of her students.

Her incredibly soft, dark hair was spread out over his lap. Her lips were slightly puckered and Bill noticed, not for the first time, how incredibly red her lips were and how her tanned skin was so smooth and so blemish free that Bill needed to touch it. Her eyes, which were closed, were a rich, dark brown colour.

Hermione stretched out, unfurling her body, and Bill got a damned good view of her figure. She was dressed in only a baby blue tank top and matching, striped, blue shorts. He could see her smooth, bronzed, skinny legs and wished he could run his hand up them. If he could, he sure as hell wouldn't stop at her thighs. He'd touch her where she was most sensitive, he'd make her moan, writhe, and scream in ecstasy.

Bill felt himself growling and growing hard at the thought of his hands on her hips. He could do things to her, things that would make their night together a night she'd never forget. He wanted her, for her fiery personality, and for all of her physical attributes. He was definitely hard now, he hoped it wouldn't wake her up. He grimaced at the thought.


	3. Is that a flashlight?

As though he'd willed her to wake up, her eyes fluttered open

As though he'd willed her to wake up, her eyes fluttered open. She opened up her deep brown eyes and looked up at him, not yet awake enough to blush at the awkward position. "Hey, Bill," Her voice was soft and sleepy. "I think there's something in your pocket. It woke me up. It's really hard." Bill blushed a deep scarlet.

Draco had woken up and was looking at him with amusement in his eyes. Draco knew what Hermione was talking about, obviously. He was barely concealing laughter and his shoulders were shaking.

Hermione's eyes lit up, as they always did when she made a discovery. "Is it a flashlight, Bill?" She thought about it and her eyes clouded over with confusion. "Why would you have a flashlight in your sleeping bottoms?" Hermione mulled this over. He could now clearly see that Hermione was still half asleep.

"Granger," Draco started "I used to think you were the brightest witch of our age. I'm going to have to rethink that. He's hard for you. That isn't a flashlight, that's how big he is. I'm sure he's flattered that you think it's so big. I'm sure you're flattered that he's so hot and big and horny for you." He paused, as though mulling things over, "OR he could be hot for me!" Draco looked jokingly pleased with himself.

Hermione blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet than Bill and immediately got up. Bill resented the loss of heat at his area. He saw Hermione look at it and he involuntarily grew harder under her gaze.

Bill cursed under his breath. Way to alienate the girl of his fucking dreams. He was so going to get Malfoy back. He suddenly felt a little flush of pride, she thought he was big. He wondered whether she was imagining him using that on her. He felt his tip grow moist.

Hermione got up. "Yeah, this is pretty damn awkward." She stated. "I'm going to go take a shower now." Bill couldn't help noticing the adorable flush of her cheeks. As soon as she was out of earshot, Bill aimed a bat-bogey hex at Malfoy, but Malfoy specialized in shield charms. "Malfoy, I am so going to kick your ass next time you're at the burrow and drooling over Charlie." Draco blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked Bill shyly. Bill couldn't be mean about this, not when it meant so much to Draco. "No, it's not. The only people who've noticed are me, Ginny and Hermione. All the boys are too thick skinned to notice anything else. If it helps, I think he likes you too…" Draco's eyes lit up.

Bill silently cursed himself for being such a softie. "Maybe I won't bug you about that, Malfoy, but I'll still like hex your robes off while you're flying or something." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys later." Draco said. "I need some exercise. Interested in coming?" Bill shook his head, he wanted to stay in, with Hermione, forever.

"If the thing with Granger doesn't work out, give me a call." Bill wasn't entirely sure he was joking. Draco winked outrageously at him and flounced out of the portrait hole.

Bill went to his room to change into some jogging pants, he and Hermione were going to exercise later. He heard the shower running as he passed outside the bathroom on the way to his room.

Hermione was singing some muggle song that he loved. A song called Collide by a band called Howie Day. Bill itched to get his guitar. With Draco's perfect drumming, Hermione's perfect pitch, and Bill's acute sense of what needed to be done on guitar and Joel Lestrange on keyboard they whipped up all crowds into a frenzy. During the school year they performed every week. Sometimes even in Hogsmeade.

Bill stopped to listen. That's the way it was. When Hermione sang, people listened. Her voice was something beautiful and terrifying and electrifying all at once.

He leaned against the bathroom door listening to her sing, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Hermione stopped singing.

The bathroom door was one of the doors that open inwards, so when Hermione opened the door Bill collapsed backwards on a very shocked Hermione. She was only wrapped in a towel, when Bill on her the towel dislodged itself.

Bill found his face nuzzled between her breasts. His erect member brushed her entrance as he got up. He felt how wet she was and couldn't help himself. "Shit, Hermione, you are so fucking hot." With that he leaned over and kissed her.

It wasn't any normal kiss, it was a dizzying, electrifying, highly charged kiss. Hermione moaned into the cavern of Bill's mouth. When their lips met, they both knew that there was no going back. The towel lay open and Bill openly admired her curvaceous body.

She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and a bunch of other things that he believed were there for the sole intent of driving him crazy. They sure as hell were working.

He knew there was no way in hell any of them were ever going back from this. He lifted her up form beneath her armpits and carried her into his room and placed her on her bed.

The lust in his eyes was mirrored in her eyes too.


	4. Damned knocking

Hermione had never felt this way before

Hermione had never felt this way before. This was totally crazy. How on earth could Bill make her feel so damned alive? He didn't just make her feel alive, he made her feel aroused and he made every single nerve ending in her body extra sensitive.

Bill was leaning over her. She could clearly see his finely sculpted chest. Bill never slept with a shirt on; hell, he usually didn't sleep with boxers on either. Hermione could see his erection clearly, as it was tenting his boxers. She longed to feel it at her very core.

Bill gazed straight into her eyes. "Mione, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, after this, I'm not going to be able to stop and I really don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with or something that you're going to regret doing tomorrow morning."

Hermione was touched that he'd think of her at a time like this, she was touched by his sensitivity. "I'm sure I want to do this. I've wanted this for a pretty long time." Bill's heart leapt and he couldn't justify such a happy feeling.

"You know what, Granger? I've wanted you for a fucking long time too. I've tried to shut it up, but I can't. Hermione, if you want to be with me tonight then I'm going to want to be with you tomorrow. I don't bed girls just like that, and you're also kind of special." He had a sheepish grin on his face at the last sentence.

He averted his gaze from hers because he didn't want to see the rejection in her eyes. "Bill," she said, "Look at me." He looked at her slowly. She was naked on his bed, looking up at him with her soft brown eyes. Involuntarily he hardened, she noticed and smiled.

"Bill," She said as if speaking to a three year old. "I want to be with you, in whatever way that is. I've had a thing for you for a while. So if we're together tonight then I think it's the start of something new and I'm not going to walk away from that." She looked at him somewhat wearily, waiting for an answer.

He couldn't give her an answer, he was too happy. He leaned down and kissed her, long and hard. His tongue ran over her lips softly at first, but it got more intense. He lightly bit her lip, demanding entry. She willingly gave it to him. Their tongues battled for dominance and Hermione knew she was getting wetter and wetter.

He kissed a trail down to her breasts and planted soft butterfly kisses on her two rosy nipples. They immediately stiffened and became taut, begging for more attention. Bill lazily flicked his tongue over a nipple, earning himself a moan from Hermione. She arched her back, wanting more attention.

Bill finally took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth. "Bill." She breathed. "Give. Me. More. NOW." Bill chucked. "Now, now, Mione, is that any way to ask?"

Her pupils were dilated due to lust. She said something that Bill would remember for years and years afterwards. "Please, Bill, I'm so hot for you."

It was all the encouragement he needed. He reached behind her, cupped his hands around her arse, lifting her up against his hot body as though she weighed nothing. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

He pushed himself into her entrance in one fluid moment and Hermione bit back a scream. She was stuck between the door and Bill and loving every damned second of it. He leaned in to her neck and gave her a love-bite, officially making her his. She was about to come and he was about to come when they heard one of the most annoying noises they'd ever heard.

A knock at the portrait door.

Hermione hastily put on the first thing she found beside her, Bill's favorite shirt. It was a t-shirt from a concert they'd gone to see in muggle London. A pretty good band called Oasis. It was black and soft and felt like heaven on her skin. She pulled on Bill's boxers quickly. Bill was already dressed in boxers and another band t-shirt.

They quickly ran to the portrait door. It was pretty early, anyone knocking must have had a purpose. Hermione pulled open the portrait door and was shocked to find Joel Lestrange standing there, holding flowers.

Hermione was quite shocked, and didn't know what to say so Bill took charge. "Joel, what are you doing here?" Joel squirmed, he looked like he wished the ground would swallow him up. "Well… I… ummm…" He trailed off. He kept his gaze trained on the floor, not looking at either of them. Joel suddenly found his voice. "I need to talk to Hermione alone." He managed.

Bill walked away and went to the kitchen. With Bill gone Joel looked as though a burden was lifted off of his shoulders. He thrust the flowers at Hermione without looking at them. Hermione tried to tell him to keep them but she couldn't, she was overcome with a huge sneeze.

Followed by another, and another, and another.

Shit. She was allergic to flowers. She gestured towards Joel to get them away from her.

He obviously didn't understand what she wanted. Hermione could feel the rash forming on her hands. Bill came out of the kitchen and took the flowers from her. He cast a spell that stopped her sneezing.

Bill's eyes suddenly took on a wicked gleam. He took the hand that had a rash and held it between his two large hands. He ran his thumb on the inside of her hand, mimicking what he wanted to do to the juncture between her thighs.

Hermione knew she was getting wetter. She looked Bill in the eye, warning him to stop.

He did, but he smirked a smirk that would have given Draco a run for his money. Hermione still felt unfulfilled, she'd been on the brink when Joel knocked on the door.

Bill took charge again. "Let's all sit down at the table." Hermione knew he had something up his sleeve, but she didn't know what. She and Joel nodded wearily.

They went to sit at the dining table, Joel sat opposite Hermione and Bill. There was nothing unusual about this arrangement, at least until Bill put his hand on her knee and started sliding it upwards.

(A/N) Hey, guys, sorry I have to leave you like this. I'm going on holiday, where internet access isn't as easy as it is at home. I'm sorry! But I'll have my laptop with me and I will be writing! When I CAN access the internet I'll upload all I've written, so I'll update with three or four chapter at a time.

I love you all! X


	5. They Both Get What They Want!

Bill's hand on her knee was pretty much all she could think about.

Joel had started talking about why he'd showed up. "Well, you see, Dumbledore gave me the job of Quidditch professor, but that's not the only reason I'm here, I had to run away from my Bella and Rodolphus." Joel never referred to his parents as mum and dad. He always called them by their first names.

Hermione was trying to concentrate on what Joel was saying when Bill's hand started slowly rising up her thigh. He was tracing maddeningly slow circles along her inner thighs.

Her own hand went down to try and stop his from getting closer and closer to the place that really would drive her crazy.

She had every intention of stopping him until he reached her core. He lightly ran his fingers over her crotch. She gasped and earned herself an extremely odd look from Joel.

Bill looked at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Joel was talking but Bill silenced him with a "Why don't we ask Hermione what she thinks of your problem?"

Hermione wasn't focusing in any way, shape or form on Joel's problem. Hell, she didn't even know what his damned problem was.

"Ummm… Joel's problem is extremely…" She paused, as if to look for the perfect word. Bill pushed aside the boxers Hermione was wearing and pushed his finger in about an inch. This really was too much.

"Yeah, Granger?" Bill prompted, and he pushed his finger in deeper. Hermione was on the edge. She really was going to scream.

Joel looked at her expectantly. "Joel's problem is really bad." She said finally. Bill grinned.

"Oh yeah?" He asked her. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in again.

Hermione could only whimper. "Mmmhm." She managed. She was going to scream if she didn't orgasm soon.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She got up quickly and almost ran to the bathroom. As soon as she reached the bathroom, she put her hand into the boxers and started finishing what Bill had so maddeningly started.

In her haste, she hadn't closed the door properly. She also hadn't heard Bill tell Joel to come back in an hour or so.

He entered the bathroom and saw Hermione, resting her back against the wall opposite the bathroom door, hands in her moist pussy, nearing relief.

Just seeing her like that brought on his hard-on. He was so hot for her that he'd already started leaking pre-come.

Shit. He was going to go crazy if he didn't bury himself in her soon. He walked over to her and nuzzled his head in her neck.

One of his many fantasies (yeah, he had a list of fantasies that he'd like to act out with Hermione) was against a wall.

Down, the boxers that he was wearing went. Then hers went down. Next were both their shirts. Bill leaned into Hermione and started sucking on her gorgeous neck, giving her one hell of a love bite.

Bill pushed himself into her slowly. Loving the feel of her hot, moist canal against his raging manhood.

He thrust into her. Slowly at first, then faster and harder. Fuck, she was so tight and so damned hot. She met him at every thrust. She ground her hips against him, causing him to moan into her ear.

When they were done and spent, he carried her over to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and lay down next to her. He snuggled closer to her, ready for a good old snuggle and cuddle session when she hopped up.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said, energised. He didn't know whether it was an invitation or not until she looked at him directly and asked "Aren't you coming?"

He grinned at her. "I'll race you."

And he did. It felt great to take her as cool water cascaded over their feverish bodies. He loved hearing her moan. Once, when they were in the shower he forestalled his own orgasm for the sheer pleasure of watching hers.

Her muscles had tightened around him, and she had pulled him closer. Her breathing had been as ragged as a marathon runner's and she'd clawed at his back as the sheer force of her orgasm hit her.

Later, when they were clean and happy and tired and in bed, he felt amazing. She had made him feel so good, so alive, so normal.

While Fleur had left him after the war, Hermione had stuck by him the whole time. He wished she would stay with him. He also wished that he had a way to repay her.

Maybe he did.


	6. Let's Make Cake

Bill woke up expecting to see Hermione sleeping beside him. So when he woke up, he was quite surprised to find that he was in bed completely alone.

He walked out to the kitchen where he found her attempting (somewhat unsuccessfully) to make a cake.

Bill couldn't help chuckling as soon as he walked into the kitchen. He'd never seen her in the kitchen before. If, for some reason, they didn't eat in the Great Hall, he would always be the cook.

She was wearing one of his aprons and it totally engulfed her, basically made her look even smaller than she was. There was chocolate batter on every available surface, she was up to her elbows in the stuff.

There was some flour on her nose and she kept wiggling her nose trying to get it off, she hadn't yet noticed him. When she sneezed, Bill couldn't contain his laughter any longer. She looked at him haughtily.

"I was only trying to surprise you! And it turned out a complete disaster." She said. Bill strode over to her and took some chocolate off her arm with his finger and licked it.

He didn't mean to gag. He hadn't expected it to be THAT bad. "AHH! Damn, Hermione, how can you make it taste so damned bad?"

"I don't know." She said, sounding upset. She was so cute that Bill couldn't help taking her in his arms and kissing her soundly in the lips. He kissed her on the neck. She looked pretty depressed.

"Awww…" He said. "Mione, I wasn't expecting you to be so sensitive about it. I'll teach you how to make an amazing cake later today. Why were you making it anyway?"

She blushed. "I wanted to surprise you." Yeah, that was all the encouragement Bill needed. He pulled her closer and put one hand on her hips and one hand on her bum and he started to kiss her again.

She kissed him back for about a minute before she pulled back. When she did, he bent his head down to her neck and growled. She giggled.

"Can you teach me first, Bill?" He looked confused so she added, "How to cook." Comprehension dawned and he growled again. "Now, Granger? I can teach you anytime." She rolled her eyes. "We can make out and shag anytime too."

He laved his tongue over the hollow of her neck slowly. He wanted to distract her, just for a little while. She pulled away and Bill cursed her infamous determination.

"All right, fine, I'll teach you, but after that you are totally mine. Non negotiable." She grinned and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bill waved his wand and the whole mess she'd made disappeared. He waved his wand again and some ingredients appeared.

"All right, Granger, let's see what you've got." She looked confused. He rolled his eyes at her. "Bill, I've never ever cooked before, I've never needed to. I can't do anything."

Bill chuckled. "Granger, I can't teach you right now. I need to screw you. Right now."

And that is what he did. In the middle, he decided to spice things up a little bit. Sweeten them up in fact.

He pulled out of her and she groaned.

"Hermione," He started teasingly. "You wanted to make cake, right?" She groaned but couldn't do anything but mumble incoherently. Bill reached over Hermione and grabbed his wand from the bedside table.

He flicked his wand and she was immediately bound to the bed. He flicked his wand and a can of icing appeared on the bedside table.

Her eyes were glazed over with lust but she looked over at the icing wearily. He kissed her lightly on the lips, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He traced kissed down to her nipple and kissed it softly, loving the way she arched her back for more contact.

"OK, Hermione, you wanted to make cake, we're going to make cake."

With that, he grabbed the can of icing and opened it. The white icing glistened inside the can. He dipped a finger in and licked it slowly without breaking eye contact with Hermione. Then he dipped his finger in again and traced it over her lips. She arched her back.

He grabbed a handful of icing and spread it over her breasts. She moaned loudly and her breathing grew ragged. He spread it everywhere and the icing kept refilling. After he'd put it all over her, he bent at her neck and started licking her.

After he'd licked her all over (and totally drove her crazy) he kissed her knee. He loved the way she squirmed when she was horny. He slowly kissed upwards until he reached her inner thighs. When he got there he traced maddeningly slow circles.

Hermione was going to die when his tongue reached the place where she needed it most. He plunged his tongue into her and she made a sound that she'd never made before. She screamed and it was such a primitive, guttural sound that Bill couldn't tease her any more.

His member found her entrance and he entered her slowly. Slowly, they picked up the pace. He reached for his wand and flicked it so that Hermione was free. She roughly turned them over so that she was on top.

Bill loved the view of her breasts bouncing with every thrust. It didn't take long for him to come and she came right with him. It was a new experience for him, to come at the same time as a woman. It was the most amazing, exhilarating experience of his life.

When they came together, she collapsed on him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Hermione, I love you. I have for a really long time and I know you probably won't feel the same but I needed to tell you."

Hermione pulled herself off of him so she could look him in the eye. "Oh, my God, Bill, I never ever thought I'd hear you say it. I love you too." Bill's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, was she joking?

They both fell asleep that night feeling better than they had in a long time.

Author's note:

Hey, there!

I'm pretty close to being done, maybe a couple of chapters left. I'm taking requests, so if anyone wants to read anything specific, I'm up for it. I can't think of anything for myself at the moment, but I really do feel like writing, so drop me a line!

You guys have been great! Please read and review!


End file.
